1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a testing method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a testing method thereof, which can detect even a failure occurring in a cutting process of a protective film attached to the upper end of a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. The flat panel display devices include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device using a self-luminescent element does not use a separate light source such as a backlight, and is advantageous in light weight. Simultaneously, it is suitable to implement a flexible display device.
An organic material that is a key component of the organic light emitting display device is damaged by reacting with water, oxygen, etc., when being exposed to the air. Hence, in the organic light emitting display device, an encapsulation for sealing the upper portion of a panel using glass, film, etc., is essential in the organic light emitting display device.
However, in order to implement a flexible organic light emitting display device, an encapsulation substrate is preferably formed of flexible material, as well as a lower substrate on which pixels are formed. Accordingly, the flexible organic light emitting display device has recently been manufactured by performing a thin film encapsulation using a thin film.
Under the current situation in which a touch method is widely applied as the input method of various types of display devices, the organic material can be more effectively protected from external stimulus by attaching a protective film on the upper portion of a thin-film encapsulated panel. In this case, a cutting process of the protective film should be performed so that a pad portion or IC mounting region of the panel can be exposed, but an element, wire, etc. positioned beneath the protective film may be damaged even in the cutting process of the protective film. Accordingly, it is required to develop an organic light emitting display device and a testing method thereof, which can detect even a failure occurring in the cutting process of the protective film.